The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of physical objects, or “things,” embedded within electronics, software, sensors, and connectivity to enable and achieve greater value and service by exchanging data with the manufacturer, operator, and/or other connected devices or systems. The IoT provides application gateways for data aggregation and distribution that are located between application servers and numerous devices. Because the data amount in the IoT is very large and unlabeled, it can be difficult to determine data that is anomalous.